<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Wrong with Me So That I Want You? by ShadowedDarkness1230</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394852">What is Wrong with Me So That I Want You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230'>ShadowedDarkness1230</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Dark Clarke Griffin, Dark Ontari, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wanlida Ontari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is broken. The woman she thought loved her betrayed her, leaving her with no choice but to commit the murder of hundreds of people, including innocent children. Later, she is dragged back to Polis at the Commander’s request in an attempt to ‘save’ her. She wants none of it and finds herself holding conversations with an unknown woman about things she has never before told anyone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Ontari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unlike the normal in my One-Shot series, this story will have four chapters. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>P.S. A large part of my goal in this series is to explore more uncommon pairings. I love Clexa but there are plenty of those stories. </p><p>I WILL NEVER WRITE BELLARKE AS I HATE IT. (Just a warning).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>What is Wrong with Me So That I Want You?</b>
</p><p>Clarke can’t help but feel furious as she gazes back at the massive Polis Tower. Her eyes flash with anger as she remembers Lexa leaving her. She remembers the hatred and fury she felt as she watched the woman walk away with her armies. She remembers the betrayal that had darkened her, turning her into the fearsome <em>Wanheda.</em></p><p>She shakes her head in disgust, turning her focus back to stealthily making her way away from the tower. She slips through crowds of people, keeping her hood pulled over her features.</p><p>She reaches the gate of Polis, slipping through it as it opens for a precession of armed soldiers. She darts off the road and into the woods, enjoying the fresh, calm air around her. Clarke welcomes the silence, her feet carrying her further away from the city.</p><p>She comes to a stop in front of a large oak tree, lowering herself down onto the ground before the tree. Her facade of melancholy falls away and Clarke buries her head in her hands, sobs racking her body. Her long, blonde hair tumbles around her, her pale skin glowing slightly in the light of the moon.</p><p>Clarke doesn’t try and hide her emotions anymore, allowing her rage, pain, and betrayal to manifest in her sobs. Without knowing what she is doing, she rises to her feet, a yell of fury leaves her lips. Her fist connects with the tree, doing nothing but causing her more pain.</p><p>She clutches her fist in one hand, not caring about the pain coming from it. She draws it back and punches the tree again. And again. And again.</p><p>When she stops, blood drips down her knuckles, her hand shaking with pain. Clarke still doesn’t care, her blue eyes displaying more pain and hatred than anyone should ever feel. Her eyes find Polis Tower through the tree line, the flames lighting up the tower. She glares at it.</p><p>She takes a deep, calming breath, doing her best to collect some semblance of self-respect. She sighs, the breath leaving her mouth as a quiet hiss. Clarke sits down again, still clutching her now-injured hand. “Never again.” She mutters. “Never again will I allow the <em>Commander</em> to so-easily influence me. I will <em>never </em>again trust her or follow her. She doesn’t deserve it.”</p><p>She spits out the word ‘commander’ as one would their most bitter enemy. “That bitch betrayed me for no reason. Did she not think that deal through? If she took her people and left mine and I had been unable to save them, the Mountain Men would have been free to attack the Coalition without the need for protective suits. She would have been gifting them all they have ever wanted.”</p><p>She continues to rant, her voice growing increasingly angered. “She left me! <em>She </em>left <em>me!</em> After all I did to try and keep the peace between our people, she abandons <em>us. </em>She abandoned me.”</p><p>She rises to her feet once more, “I refuse. I will not deal with her stubborn attitude anymore. I thought she was learning but she seems to be incapable of that. She is so set in her beliefs that she left hundreds of my people and I to die.”</p><p>She falls quiet, her chest heaving from her rant as she takes deep breaths to steady herself. She looks up at the sky, noticing a cloud half-blocking the moon from view.</p><p>She begins to walk back and forth, her steps becoming increasingly angered once more. “And my people! Oh, don’t get me started! My mother would rather hold onto her power than think clearly and Kane is too in love with her to care. Bellamy is too volatile. Octavia, well, actually, I still trust her. She was the one who fought by my side in the Mountain.”</p><p>She pauses, shaking her head. “Jasper is just a nuisance. It wasn’t like I had a choice in Mount Weather. I didn’t intend for Maya to die, but the way Jasper is acting is beyond childish. Deaths happen.”</p><p>“Raven seems to still be angry with me about Finn, which also makes no sense. He would have died either way. I killed him in a way that made his suffering nearly zero. He didn’t have to suffer the pain of eighteen deaths like he was supposed to, and quite frankly, deserved. How I ever liked that boy, I don’t know. I don’t know how I fell for his act.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath again, her eyes finding Polis Tower again. “I am not going back.” She verbally decides. “I can’t. I won’t.”</p><p>“Good decision,” an unfamiliar voice says.</p><p>Clarke spins around, beginning to regret not bringing any weapon with her. “Who are you? Show yourself!”</p><p>“I am afraid I cannot do that. I am putting my life on the line by merely being in your presence without putting a sword through you.” The voice responds.</p><p>Clarke tenses, glancing around for any sort of escape. “You need not fear me, <em>Wanheda</em>. I am not here to harm you. If I was, you would already be dead.”</p><p>“How can I trust someone who won’t tell me their name or show themselves to me.”</p><p>An exasperated sigh comes from the shadows, “As I said, it is far too dangerous for me to tell you my name. At least not yet.”</p><p>“Why?” Clarke questions, still wondering if she is in danger.</p><p>“I…I cannot say. Every word I say is putting my life more at risk. I shouldn’t even be saying a word to you.”</p><p>“Then why are you?” Clarke asks. “Why speak to me?”</p><p>“You interest me. I have been told a lot about you and I wanted to see you for myself.” The voice responds and Clarke is surprised to hear pain present in the voice.</p><p>“Can you truly not tell me anything about yourself? What do you look like?”</p><p>“I…I have long, brown hair and brown eyes. I…I suppose you could say I am below average height but not by much. And…” The voice hesitates.</p><p>“And what?” Clarke questions, genuinely curious.</p><p>“I have scars on my face.”</p><p>Clarke’s eyes widen, “<em>Azgeda.</em>” She mutters.</p><p>“Yes. Please don’t freak out. Just because I am <em>Azgeda</em> doesn’t mean that I am a danger to you. All I want to do is talk.”</p><p>Clarke slowly nods her head, “I understand. Can I see you now? I know you are <em>Azgeda </em>and I swear I will never tell anyone about you.”</p><p>For a moment, there is only deafening silence. Then, a figure appears from her left, stepping out of the trees. The moon touches her skin, beginning to make the mysterious figure’s features visible.</p><p>Clarke’s blue eyes take in the figure as she steps into view, noticing the scars on her face. The woman is beautiful, there is no denying that. The figure stops a few feet away from her. She gestures down at herself, “Well, this is me.”</p><p>Clarke slowly nods, “It is nice to meet you…” She pauses, giving the woman an opportunity to say her name.</p><p>The woman shakes her head, “I am sorry. I cannot tell you my name. Doing so would put both of us at risk.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “Well, I am Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”</p><p>The woman nods, a small smile on her face. “I know. Every clan knows your name, <em>Wanheda.</em>”</p><p>Clarke nods, reaching up to brush away the remnants of her tears. The other woman takes another step closer to her, standing a foot away from her. “I heard your rant, <em>Wanh</em>—.”</p><p>Clarke cuts her off, “It’s Clarke.”</p><p>The woman nods, “Clarke. I heard your rant and I am sorry. I never imagined that another person could have as much…” A pause. “Agony as you do.”<br/>
Clarke cocks her head, “What were you going to say? Were you going to say <em>as much as I have?</em>”</p><p>The woman takes a deep breath, “Yes…”</p><p>Clarke places a hand on the woman’s shoulder, not knowing why. <em>Why am I so willing to help this unnamed Azgeda woman?</em></p><p>“Do…do you want to speak about it?” Clarke asks gently.</p><p>For a moment, the woman hesitates. Then she nods. “I…I never knew my parents.” She begins. “From a young age, I was raised by…raised to do my master’s bidding. I was given no choice on the matter as I was barely even old enough to know what was going on. The scars on my face, I didn’t receive them by choice. I still remember the agony that I felt when they were placed here.”</p><p>Clarke nods, her hand moving up to brush against the woman’s scars. “I…I have been forced to do a lot I would never do by choice. I… have killed many, including men and women. Including children.”</p><p>Clarke nods in sympathy, knowing how the woman feels. “I have been raised with one purpose.”</p><p>“What purpose?” Clarke questions.</p><p>“Like my name, I cannot share that with you. Doing so would ruin me.” The woman says, sadly shaking her head.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Clarke asks.</p><p>The woman shakes her head. “No. Besides, you just met me. Why are you so willing to risk your life for me?”</p><p>Clarke shakes her head, “I honestly don’t know. I just feel as though I can trust you…”</p><p>The other woman smiles slightly, “I am glad. I trust you as well, <em>Klark kom Skaikru</em>. I have told you more in the past minute than I have anyone else ever.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “Well, you know more about me than I maybe would like, but I don’t mind it.”<br/>
The woman sighs, “I am sorry I heard what you were saying. It was not my intention to eavesdrop on you. I followed you from Polis and couldn’t make myself leave.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “I understand. It’s okay.”</p><p>Silence falls once more before the woman asks, “May I ask why the Commander leaving you hurt you so much? That stood out to me from what you said.”</p><p>Clarke sighs, “I…I thought I loved her, and I thought she loved me.”</p><p>The woman takes a step back, “Really? The <em>Heda </em>showed signs of loving you? What made you think she cared?”</p><p>Clarke looks down, “She kissed me.”</p><p>The woman doesn’t react for a second before shaking her head, “I got nothing to say to that. I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it felt like for you to get your heart broken by one you thought you loved.”</p><p>Clarke nods in gratitude before saying, “Who is your <em>master</em>?”</p><p>The woman takes a deep breath, “Nia,” she whispers, the word almost getting blown away by the evening breeze.</p><p>Clarke looks at her in shock, “Your master is the Ice Queen?”</p><p>The woman nods, “Not by choice, but yes.”</p><p>Clarke looks at her, “I am amazed I am not dead yet, then. I have heard that Nia wants me dead.”</p><p>“She does. But she wants to make sure everyone knows it was her so she can claim your power for herself.”</p><p>Clarke scoffs, “My power? What power? I may have been granted the name <em>Wanheda </em>for committing mass-murder but I possess no power.”</p><p>The woman nods, “I guessed at that. Nia has always taken legends like that extremely seriously. She sees them as more of past truths than current legends.”</p><p>Clarke nods, silence hanging over the two women again. “I…I need to go,” Clarke says.</p><p>The woman frowns, “Go where? I thought you said you weren’t going back.”</p><p>Clarke hesitates, a sigh leaving her lips. “I want to leave. I really do. But I feel like I would be letting down those that I still care for. I may have been betrayed by most of my people, but not all of them.”</p><p>“I…I was hoping you would run because I want to come with you. I want to get away. I need to get away from the Ice Queen. I cannot handle her ordering me to execute another prisoner.” The woman says.</p><p>Clarke nods slowly, her blue eyes glimmering. “You know what? I am going to leave. I need to take some time to myself again. I miss the peace of living in the wild without restriction. I would welcome your company.”</p><p>The woman nods, a smile spitting her features. “I would be honored to accompany you. Where will we go?”</p><p>Clarke pauses, “I don’t know. I still don’t know much about this world so it would make more sense for you to help me decide.”</p><p>The woman nods, “I will. However, it will begin to get lighter soon and there will be people looking for both of us. We should get going if we are going to leave.”</p><p>Clarke nods, turning to glance at Polis one last time before saying, “I am ready.”</p><p>The woman smiles, “As am I.”</p><p>As Clarke and the woman walk away from Polis, Clarke can’t help how free she feels. It feels as though a massive weight has been lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>“Do you have anywhere you would like to go?” Clarke asks the woman.</p><p>The woman hesitates for a moment before saying, “Yes, actually.”</p><p>Clarke inclines her head in a ‘go on’ gesture. “There is a clearing south of Azgeda territories that I used to hang out in. There is a cave stocked with supplies and weapons.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “Alright. Sounds good to me. How long will it take for us to get there?”</p><p>“Three days at the most,” the woman says.</p><p>Clarke turns to look at her, smiling at her, “Can I know your name now?”</p><p>For a moment, the figure doesn’t respond. Clarke begins to think she not going to before she says in a quiet voice, “Ontari. My name is Ontari.”</p><p>Clarke comes to a stop, a smile appearing on her face. “It is nice to meet you, Ontari.”</p><p>The woman smiles, “It is nice to meet you too, Clarke.”</p><p>
  <b>————</b>
</p><p>Clarke and Ontari spend the next three days talking about their lives, neither feeling any need to leave anything out. Clarke tells Ontari about her mistakes in life, such as falling for Finn. Ontari discusses some of the people she was forced to kill.</p><p>When the subject turns to the Ice Queen during their third day of walking, Clarke asks, “What will the Ice Queen do when she finds out you are gone?”</p><p>Ontari sighs, “She will probably put a bounty on my return. She already is angry with me because I was supposed to kill one of the ambassadors when we arrived in Polis. That is what I was supposed to be doing when I met you.” Ontari shakes her head. “What about you? What will your people do to get you to return? What will the Commander do?”</p><p>Clarke takes a deep breath, “I don’t know. Lexa will probably try and get me back. I made her look weak when I took down the Mountain after she fled and she needs to command my power. I will not allow that to happen. I have no desire to bow to her. As for my people, I honestly don’t know. My mother loves her power, but she also cares about me. She will have to weigh the two of them; power and me.”</p><p>Ontari nods, “What do you think she will choose if you had to guess?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know. I wish I could say with certainty that my mother would choose me but I don’t know. She was furious when she saw that the 100 that were sent to the ground with me would usually obey my commands. She hated the power I possessed and didn’t like that I could make decisions without her input. She has always liked to be in control.”</p><p>Ontari reaches down, taking Clarke’s hand in her own as the two walk. The air around them is chillier as clouds cover the sun. Clarke smiles at Ontari, gently squeezing her hand. The two continue walking in silence before Ontari says, “We are getting close. We should be there within the next hour.”</p><p>Clarke smiles, “Good.”</p><p>
  <b>——(3 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>When they arrive, they walk straight to the cave. In order to enter it, Clarke has to squeeze through a narrow gap in the stone. A pool of water fills one side of the cave, warmed by some sort of hot-spring. The water bubbles, steam rising from the surface. The cave itself is warm from the steam rising from the water, a cool breeze barely fighting through the warm air.</p><p>“I suggest we bathe,” Ontari says. “We have been walking for days. There are clothes we can change into over there.” Ontari gestures at another corner of the room where boxes sit against the wall.</p><p>Clarke nods. She watches as Ontari begins to strip off of her armor, turning away to give the woman privacy. Clarke has never been an overly modest person so she follows Ontari’s example. On the Ark, there wasn’t really any privacy. Thousands of people crammed into the same showering systems took away most people’s sense of modesty. The two step into the water, the bubbles hiding their nude bodies.</p><p>Clarke leans back, resting her head against the stone surrounding the water. The water itself is a perfect temperature. It feels super hot, but as she sits in it longer, she gets used to it. It is a drastic difference from the air around it. The steam rising from the water hides Ontari almost entirely.</p><p>Clarke sighs contentedly, her lips turning up into a smile. She has never felt more at peace than she does now. The steam is a comforting warmth against her exposed skin above the water, moisture dripping from her hair.</p><p>After the two finish bathing, Clarke steps out of the water. Ontari follows her, leading her over to the boxes. Clarke wraps her arms around her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. Ontari opens one box, lifting out black and grey armor made of a warmer, thicker material. Ontari hands one of them to Clarke, “I apologize if it isn’t a perfect fit for you. We are around the same height but I am not as well-endowed in the chest department as you are.”</p><p>Clarke blushes slightly as she takes the armor, pulling it on. It fits decently, though it is a little tight.</p><p>“What do you want to do now?” Ontari asks.</p><p>Clarke hesitates, “Can you teach me to fight? I hate having to rely upon guns in order to win fights.”</p><p>Ontari smiles, “I sure can. We can start now if you wish.” She glances at Clarke’s hand. “Though we may need to wait a few days for your hand to heal.”</p><p>Clarke sighs, glancing at the bruised knuckles of her hand. “Alright.”</p><p>“In the meantime, we can both work on our physical strength and stamina. In order to win a fight, you must be in perfect physical shape.” Ontari announces.</p><p>Clarke nods, “Sounds good to me. How do we start?”</p><p>Ontari grins evilly at her, “You probably won’t like the first few weeks of the physical training as it will leave you incredibly sore.”</p><p>“Of course it will,” Clarke says with a sigh.</p><p>
  <b>——(15 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>Clarke’s breaths leave her mouth in pants as she comes to a stop, resting her palms on her knees. Ontari chuckles at Clarke, “You did well, Clarke. You have gotten much better in the last few days.”</p><p>Clarke continues to breathe heavily, “Thank you,” she says.</p><p>Ontari nods, “We can start your sword-fighting now if you wish it.”</p><p>Clarke nods eagerly, “Yes. Let’s do that.”</p><p>Ontari nods, “Alright. We can do it in the cave so we can get out of the snow.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “Thank god. My feet are numb.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll get used to that,” Ontari responds with a chuckle.</p><p>The two walk side by side to the cave, entering it one at a time. The cave is still extremely warm, Clarke letting out a sigh of relief. Ontari walks over to the boxes, selecting two short wooden swords from one box.</p><p>Clarke watches as Ontari pulls her armor over her head, leaving her in a black top. “I suggest you do the same. You will get hot quickly in here. Trust me, I know from experience.”</p><p>Clarke does as she is told, pulling her armor over her head. Ontari walks forward, handing one of the swords to her. “This wooden sword is weighted so that when you start using a metal sword, it won’t feel as heavy.”</p><p>She stands at her side, reaching down. Ontari takes Clarke’s hands into her own, “Here. Hold the sword like this.”</p><p>Ontari adjusts Clarke’s hands on the sword, placing them in a good place on the handle. “Let’s begin. Follow my movements.”</p><p>
  <b>——(50 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>“Good!” Ontari compliments Clarke as she deflects a brutal horizontal strike from Ontari’s sword. “You are much improved, <em>Wanheda.”</em></p><p>Clarke nods, “Thank you, Ontari. I will never be able to thank you for this.”</p><p>“I require no thanks from you, Clarke. The fact that you trust me is enough for me.”</p><p>Clarke nods lowering herself back into a ready position. She launches herself at Ontari, feinting a downward strike before slicing the blunted edge of the wooden blade against Ontari’s arm. Ontari yelps as Clarke begins, “I am so sorry, Ont—.”</p><p>She trails off, her eyes on the small cut on Ontari’s arm. She looks up at Ontari, noticing the fear on Ontari’s face. “<em>Natblida…</em>” Clarke whispers.</p><p>Clarke takes a step away from Ontari, her eyes narrowing with distrust. “Clarke, please. Let me explain.”</p><p>Clarke nods slowly, her eyes still locked on the black blood welling from the small cut. “As I said, I was taken from my village when I was very young. Nia trained me from birth to follow her every command and to never question her. I suffered as much at her hands as anyone. She killed my mother...and my father.”</p><p>Clarke notices the heartbroken look on Ontari’s face and takes a step toward her. She pulls Ontari’s body against her own as the other woman breaks down. “She has intended for me to take Lexa’s place for years. She wants me to be the Commander.”</p><p>“Why did you run, then? Did you not want to be the Commander?” Clarke questions.</p><p>“No. I wouldn’t mind being the Commander. However, the idea that Nia would have so much say over what I do is what lead me to run with you. I don’t want to be a puppet for anyone. If I ever gain power, it will be mine to do with as I please.”</p><p>Clarke runs her palm down Ontari’s back. “I understand why you didn’t tell me, Ontari. I do. And I understand your reasoning. I have power now amongst the Grounder clans as <em>Wanheda, </em>but everyone has been attempting to control me. My people want to control me and Lexa wants to control me.”</p><p>Ontari nods, “I am tired of being told what to do. I want to forge my own path, unobstructed by those who would control me.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “I agree.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, the timeline of this one-shot is all off. Clarke left for a year and yet the timeline is proceeding as the start of season three does. I am aware of this. Try and ignore that issue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>——(300 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>Clarke and Ontari approach a group of four escaped convicts, slinking through the tall grass as they go. The moon shines overhead, illuminating the armor on their bodies. Both have swords clutched in their hands as they near the group, weapons at the ready.</p><p>In a flash, Clarke and Ontari are upon the group, swords slashing. Clarke slices one man’s throat, blood spilling onto the ground as his body collapses.</p><p>She turns and plunges her sword through a tall female warrior’s chest, ripping it out as more blood spills onto the ground. She watches as Ontari dispatches of the other two, leaving an abandoned horse with packs on either side.</p><p>Using her sword, Clarke dips the tip of the blade in the blood from one of their victims, beginning to draw her emblem. Three curved triangles with a circle in the middle of them. Three moon-shaped objects extend out in-between the three triangles, creating the symbol of <em>Wanheda.</em></p><p>Ontari does the same, drawing her own emblem on the ground in blood. Her’s is more simple than Clarke’s. An open square with a sword down the middle, stars glimmering in the background. The symbol of the <em>Wanlida, </em>the Bringer of Death.</p><p>The two quickly search the horse’s packs, selecting anything of importance and placing it in small packs on their shoulders. The sound of approaching horse hooves forces them to move quickly and they disappear into the tall grass once more, leaving behind the bodies and the horse.</p><p>When they reach the cave once more, Ontari smiles at Clarke, “You did well, Clarke. The world will know that <em>Wanheda </em>is not to be messed with.”</p><p>Clarke nods, “Neither is <em>Wanlida.</em>”</p><p>Ontari grins. “I am impressed with how quickly you have learned so much.”</p><p>“I have an excellent teacher.” Clarke retorts, grinning at Ontari.</p><p>Ontari smiles, “You bet your ass, you do.”</p><p>Silence falls over the two, only interrupted by the water bubbling next to them. The two look at each other for a moment, neither moving. Then, the two erupt toward one another. Clarke pulls Ontari’s mouth to her own, the two letting out relieved sounds into the kiss.</p><p>For a moment, they keep their mouths moving in sync, not separating. When they do, Clarke rests her forehead against Ontari’s, “That has been a long time in coming.”</p><p>“It sure has.” Ontari agrees with a laugh.</p><p>For a moment, neither want to move. Then, Clarke pulls back, a grin on her face. Ontari notices. “What are you—.”</p><p>She stops speaking when Clarke begins to pull off her clothes right in front of Ontari, not bothering to break eye-contact with the slightly shorter woman. Ontari goes to turn away to give Clarke her privacy but the blonde has other ideas. “No. You don’t need to turn away, Ontari.”</p><p>Ontari watches as Clarke pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it to one side of the room. She watches as Clarke pulls off her bra, freeing her breasts. Ontari watches Clarke pull down her pants, leaving her in her underclothes.</p><p>Ontari is unable to pull her eyes away from Clarke’s body as it comes into full view, Clarke slipping off her underclothes. Ontari watches as Clarke steps into the warm water, a groan leaving her lips.</p><p>Ontari has never undressed more quickly than she does now, racing to get into the water. She steps into the water next to Clarke, the water rippling.</p><p>Clarke turns to look at her, her blue eyes meeting Ontari’s. The two take a moment to admire each other before Clarke reaches out with one hand. She rests it on Ontari’s hip, soon placing her other hand on her other hip. Ontari wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck, the two still not breaking eye-contact.</p><p>Their bodies come into contact, both shivering at the touch of their bare skin. Still, neither makes a move to do anything, merely enjoying their time together. Then, Ontari cannot resist any longer, she pulls Clarke to her, their mouths meeting again.</p><p>Ontari raises her legs, wrapping them around Clarke’s middle. Clarke’s hands move to Ontari’s ass, holding her up as the two battle with their tongues. Their chests are pressed together, a groan leaving Clarke’s mouth.</p><p>The intensity of this kiss is far from the one Clarke had with Lexa. The one with Lexa and been hesitant, uncertain, <em>slow.</em> This one is the opposite. It is filled with conviction and passion, neither doubting their feelings for the other.</p><p>Clarke carries Ontari to the edge of the water, setting her down. Ontari gasps briefly at the feeling of the cold stone on her ass, but the sound is drowned out by Clarke’s mouth.</p><p>Ontari feels Clarke’s tongue poke at her lips and she quickly complies, allowing Clarke to taste her mouth. She feels the blonde’s hands trailing up her back, coming to a stop in her hair.</p><p>Clarke feels Ontari’s hands begin to roam, her palms sliding up her stomach. Clarke’s body is far from what it was before her training with Ontari, now coiled with hardened muscle. Clarke feels Ontari’s hand brush against her right breast, causing her to pull back briefly.</p><p>The two pause for a moment, their breaths leaving their mouths in short pants. Ontari pulls Clarke’s mouth back to her own, not wanting to lose the feel of the blonde’s mouth on her own.</p><p>Clarke slides her hands under Ontari’s ass again, lifting her up and placing her back into the water. Ontari stands up, the two becoming more and more familiar with each other’s bodies.</p><p>After a few more moments of enjoying each other, Clarke pulls back. She leans forward, resting her forehead on Ontari’s as steam rises all around them. She sees Ontari’s questioning look and says, “I don’t want our first time to be in the water.”</p><p>Ontari nods in understanding, choosing to remain wrapped in Clarke’s arms. “I…I think I love you, <em>Wanheda.</em>”</p><p>Clarke grins at Ontari, “And I, you, <em>Wanlida. </em>Leaving with you was the best decision I have ever made.”</p><p>The two exit the water, dressing quickly in clean clothes. They walk over to the pile of blankets near one corner of the cave, curling up wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>
  <b>——(365 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>“I think we should go back, Ontari,” Clarke says, surprising her companion.</p><p>Ontari shifts her body a little bit, the two curled up as naked as the day they were born. Ontari sits on Clarke’s middle, her arms wrapped around Clarke’s back. Clarke has her legs laid out flat while Ontari has one leg between hers and one over them as she straddles her.</p><p>“Why?” Ontari asks.</p><p>“I…I am ready to face my past. Besides, we have enough of a reputation that no one will dare to mess with us.” Clarke responds.</p><p>Ontari nods her head slowly. “I am willing if you are. However, are you sure Polis is where you want to go? We could visit your people at…what is it called again?”</p><p>“Arkadia,” Clarke says, nodding thoughtfully. “That’s a good point. I don’t really want to see Lexa first, so by going to Arkadia, we can avoid her for now.”</p><p>“What do you plan to do, <em>ai hodnes?</em>” Ontari questions, her left hand running up and down Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>Clarke sighs, “I don’t know. I still need to talk with my mother. I know she cares for me, but if she continues her power-loving ways, she may receive a visit from <em>Wanheda. </em>I also need to speak with Bellamy about a few things. Octavia and I need to clear up a few things and I need to knock some sense into Raven.”</p><p>Ontari nods, “Well, Arkadia it is. It is probably a two days run from here. We are both now in good enough shape that we can run there.”</p><p>Clarke nods, going to speak. However, Ontari speaks before she can. “I have a gift for you, Clarke. I feel that it is suiting of our positions now.”</p><p>Clarke frowns, following Ontari to the stack of boxes and supplies. Ontari lifts up one box to reveal a decorated black trunk. Ontari grins at Clarke, lifting the lid.</p><p>Clarke gasps. “Well, what do you think, <em>Wanheda?</em>”</p><p>Clarke reaches into the box, lifting out a set of black armor. Silver clasps line the middle of it, a sheathe on its back with enough room to hold two swords. The shoulders have increased padding, as does the chest. A throwing knife sheathe hangs across the chest and a hood is attached to the top of the armor. The centerpiece of it is the symbol of <em>Wanheda </em>imprinted into the front of the armor.</p><p>Clarke turns to look at Ontari, her eyes shining. She pulls Ontari into her arms, whispering, “Thank you, <em>ai hodnes. </em>I have never received such a thoughtful gift before. How did you manage this?”</p><p>“One night while you slept I snuck to a nearby armorer and paid him with some bounties I collected personally. I have my own set too. Should we put it on?”</p><p>Clarke nods eagerly, placing the armor on the ground so she can strip off her old armor. She gets the armor on, walking over to look at her reflection in a calmer end of the water. She grins, reaching up to pull her hood on. She barely recognizes herself. The being staring back at her from the water is not Clarke Griffin. No, it is <em>Wanheda.</em></p><p>Ontari walks to her side, Clarke eyeing her armor. Ontari’s armor is basically the exact same but as blood-red clasps instead of silver. Ontari grins at Clarke, “Hold still,” she orders.</p><p>Clarke does, feeling Ontari place Clarke’s two swords in the sheathe on the back. “Try drawing the swords and make sure you can access them quickly.”</p><p>Clarke does, her eyes widening at the ease of which she can get her weapons drawn and ready. Clarke walks over to their supplies, picking up Ontari’s two swords. She places one on the ground, sheathing one in the sheathe. She runs her fingers through Ontari’s hair for a brief moment, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the woman’s neck.</p><p>Ontari cocks her head, granting more access for Clarke’s lips. After a few moments, Clarke pulls back and picks up the other sword from the ground. She places it in Ontari’s sheathe and then follows Ontari over to a few smaller boxes.</p><p>Ontari opens one of them, “These are customized throwing knives that are designed to be placed in the holder across your chest.”</p><p>Clarke carefully picks up one of the blades, admiring that serrated steel edge. She places throwing knives into each of the sheathes across her chest before placing the box back on the ground. “Anything else?” She asks in a joking tone.</p><p>Ontari laughs, “Not at the moment, no.”</p><p>Clarke becomes serious, “Thank you again, Ontari. I have never experienced anything like this before.”</p><p>Ontari smiles, “I have never had anyone to give gifts to. And besides, I do not believe Nia would have appreciated me giving anyone gifts.”</p><p>Clarke laughs at that, “True.”</p><p>
  <b>——(367 Days After Leaving Polis)——</b>
</p><p>Clarke and Ontari come to a stop as Arkadia comes into view, lights moving back and forth. “How do you want to do this?” Ontari asks.</p><p>Clarke shakes her head, shrugging, “I don’t care. My mother won’t let them kill me. Neither will my friends.”</p><p>Ontari nods, “Should I wait outside while you go and meet them?”</p><p>Clarke sighs, “That is probably the best idea, yes. I don’t want to risk your life.”</p><p>“I will wait here. Don’t worry about me, Clarke.”</p><p>“I will always worry about you, <em>ai hodnes,</em>” Clarke retorts before pressing her lips to Ontari’s.</p><p>She sets off toward the gate, sparing Ontari one fleeting look. She makes her way toward the gate, keeping her hands up. Soon, she hears shouts from a watchtower as a high-powered light is turned on and directed at her. She keeps her hands up, walking closer to the gates.</p><p>She hears yells for her to stop but she doesn’t listen, approaching the gate. Soon, she stands just outside the gate. Her hood is still on, cloaking her familiar features from view.</p><p>The gates begin to open slowly and a moment later, Clarke is face to face with a man she didn’t even know still lived. He has a pistol in one hand, the firearm pointed at her head. “Who are you?” He demands. He glances up and down her body, “And why are you so armed?”</p><p>Clarke alters her voice slightly before saying, “I am here to speak with Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane. And as for why I am so armed…well, this world is dangerous. I like to be prepared.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question. Grounders are not welcome here. This is our land now!” Cries of agreement sound from the crowd behind him as he keeps the pistol trained on her.</p><p>Clarke notices Bellamy backing Pike and her eyes narrow, “I am here to speak with Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane.”</p><p>“Well, you get me. I am sure I can pass on a message for you.” The man says in a voice that clearly states that he would never relay what she tells him.</p><p>Clarke notices a commotion behind Pike and watches as her mother shoves her way to stand just behind Pike, Kane at her side. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Abby Griffin,” Clarke says, changing her voice even more so she won’t recognize her.</p><p>“Who are you?” Abby questions.</p><p>“I have information regarding your missing daughter,” Clarke says.</p><p>Abby’s eyes widen, “What!? Where is she!? Is she alright!?”</p><p>Clarke raises one hand, “I will divulge what I know in a more private setting.”</p><p>Abby nods eagerly, but Pike says, “I don’t think so. Whatever you have to say can be said to all of us. Clarke is one of us, after all.”</p><p>Clarke shakes her head, “No can do. I have orders to only speak to Abby Griffin, Marcus Kane, Raven Reyes, Bellamy and Octavia Blake, Monty Green, and Harper McIntyre.”</p><p>Clarke turns and walks a few steps away, “If you wish to know where your daughter is, I suggest you make a decision. I will be just inside the tree-line. Do not attempt to spy on me, Pike. You will not like the outcome.”</p><p>She walks away from the gates, ignoring the orders for her to stop once more. She reaches the tree-line and vanishes into the night shadows. Ontari steps out from behind a tree, her weapons glimmering in the moonlight. “Well?”</p><p>“My people seem to have a new leader,” Clarke says grimly. “And one that is none too welcoming of Grounders.”</p><p>“Are we leaving then?”</p><p>“No. We will wait for another fifteen minutes and if by then no one has come to meet me here, we can leave.” Clarke responds.</p><p>Ontari nods, “Alright.”</p><p>Ten minutes later, Clarke and Ontari notice a group of people walking toward them. “Stay hidden for now, Ontari. I will introduce you once I speak with them all.”</p><p>She walks to the tree-line, trying to make out who is coming. She sees Bellamy in the lead, a large gun held in his grip. Her mother and Kane walk just behind him, with Monty and Harper just behind him. Raven limps after them, looking annoyed. Octavia is last, her eyes finding Clarke where she stands in the woods.</p><p>Clarke takes that as her cue and steps out of the woods, remaining shrouded in shadows. She sighs when Bellamy trains his gun on her, his finger hovering over the trigger. She watches as her mother and Kane talk down Bellamy and he lowers the weapon.</p><p>“Before I speak,” Clarke begins, “I am afraid I must search all of you. I cannot be overheard and I assume Pike wished to hear what would be said.”</p><p>Bellamy shakes his head, “Why would we let you do that? I could kill you before you could even react.”</p><p>Clarke shrugs, “You could, yes. But then you would never know where Clarke is.”</p><p>Abby places a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, whispering something to him. Bellamy lowers his gun.</p><p>Clarke walks forward and quickly searches all of them. She finds a bug hidden in Bellamy’s coat and throws it back toward Arkadia.</p><p>She turns and walks into the woods, “Follow me.”</p><p>She hears the group follow her into the woods. Once she feels they are far enough away from Arkadia, she comes to a stop. “Where is my daughter?” Abby asks immediately.</p><p>Clarke reaches up, pulling her hood off slowly. Her friends and family gasp, their faces becoming comically shocked. Before she knows what is happening, Clarke finds herself in her mother’s arms.</p><p>She awkwardly hugs her mother back, patting her back a few times. “Where the hell have you been, Clarke? I thought you were dead. <em>We </em>thought you were dead.”</p><p>Clarke sighs, “I had a lot to think about. And it wasn’t like I was needed.” <br/>Raven steps forward, “Come on, Clarke. I may not be your biggest fan right now, but we all care for you.”</p><p>Octavia steps forward. She reaches out for a handshake but to Octavia’s shock, Clarke greets her in the traditional <em>Trikru </em>manner. “What the hell happened to you, Clarke. Where the hell did you get this armor?” Octavia asks.</p><p>Clarke grins at Octavia, “It’s good to see you too, Octavia.”</p><p>The other woman smiles back at her, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Where were you, Clarke? You vanished without a word!” Bellamy asks.</p><p>“As I said, I had some things to sort out. None of you know this, but Lexa’s betrayal hurt me more than any of you know.” Clarke says.</p><p>“Why?” Harper asks.</p><p>“Because the Commander and I were intimate,” Clarke responds bluntly.</p><p>Wide eyes greet her confession. Raven is the first to say anything. “You and the Commander? Really? Wow. She sure is hot, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>Abby looks at her daughter, “You never told me you liked girls too.”</p><p>Clarke looks at her in annoyance, “It is my life, mom. I will do what I want to.”</p><p>Abby raises her hands, “I am not judging you, Clarke. I just wish you would have told me. Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore, right?”</p><p>“Well, yes and no,” Clarke says. “I may not be with Lexa anymore, but my preference remains the same.”</p><p>Bellamy asks, “You are with someone?” Clarke nods. “Who?”</p><p>“You can come out,” she calls. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, Ontari walks out of the woods, her hood still pulled over her features.</p><p>Her friends and family tense at the figure wearing armor that is nearly identical to Clarke’s, Bellamy raising the rifle again. Clarke gets annoyed and darts forward, snatching the gun out of Bellamy’s grasp. “I do not appreciate you threatening my girlfriend, Bellamy.” She says coldly, tossing the gun to one side. “You can get your weapon back when you leave.”</p><p>Ontari walks forward to stand at Clarke’s side, the hood still hiding her features. “It is okay, Ontari,” Clarke whispers so only she can hear. “You can take off your hood.”</p><p>Ontari reaches up, pulling her hood off. Gasps rise from Clarke’s friends and family at the sight of the scars on her face. “<em>Azgeda.</em>” Octavia hisses, drawing her sword.</p><p>Before Octavia can do anything, Clarke has one of her swords out of the sheathe on her back and has it aimed at Octavia. “Don’t you touch her,” She hisses. “If any of you touch her, you die.”</p><p>As Clarke steps further into the light, Octavia’s eyes find the logo on her chest. “No…no that can’t be true,” Octavia says, taking a step back. Then her eyes find Ontari’s logo, “This can’t be real.”</p><p>“What is it, Octavia?” Bellamy asks his sister.</p><p>Octavia looks at Clarke in a new way, her eyes are cautious and somewhat fearful. “You are looking at the two most famous bounty-hunters in the world,” Octavia says. “Known for never leaving their targets alive.”</p><p>Gasps rise from the group again as Clarke sighs, “You are correct, Octavia. I am <em>Wanheda.”</em></p><p>Ontari steps forward, “And I am <em>Wanlida</em>.”</p><p>Octavia’s eyes widen, “The Bringer of Death,” she translates.</p><p>“No, Octavia,” Abby says, ignoring Clarke’s own admission. “That can’t be right. Clarke can’t be this…’Wanheada’ character.”</p><p>“I am, mom,” Clarke says, suppressing a laugh at her mother's butchered pronunciation of her name. “I am <em>Wanheda. </em>The Commander of Death. Whatever you want to call me.”</p><p>Abby’s eyes widen, as does Kane’s. Bellamy asks, “How the hell are you <em>Wanheda, </em>Clarke? Last time I saw you, you couldn’t fight at all.”</p><p>Clarke smiles at Ontari, “I have her to thank for that.” Clarke says, holding out her hand.</p><p>Ontari slips her fingers into her’s, squeezing her hand as Clarke smiles at her.</p><p>“What did you do to my daughter?” Abby demands, walking forward to stand a few feet away from Ontari.</p><p>Clarke’s eyes narrow, “Mother, I don’t want to hurt you. However, if you speak to my girlfriend like that again, I will kill you.”</p><p>Abby’s eyes widen in shock, “Clarke…”</p><p>“No. There is no debate. If you touch her, I will not hesitate to put you down.” Clarke says, voice as cold as ice.</p><p>Silence falls over the group. “Why did you leave Polis, Clarke? Why didn’t you tell anyone you were leaving?” Kane asks. </p><p>Clarke sighs, “I couldn’t deal with it. Everyone wanted to control or command me. I had enough of being judged for decisions I made to save our people. I had no desire to aid Lexa in remaining in control of the Coalition. She is the one that abandoned me so I returned the favor.”</p><p>Octavia is the one that nods, to everyone’s surprise, “I can understand that.”</p><p>Clarke smiles at the brunette, “Thank you, Octavia.”</p><p>Silence falls again before Clarke says, “Well, this has been better than I expected. However, we have places to be.”</p><p>“You mean people to kill?” Abby demands. “Clarke, you are home now. You can stop this act.”</p><p>Clarke sneers, “Act? I am not acting, mom. I am <em>Wanheda. </em>Killing is what <em>Wanlida </em>and I do.”</p><p>Abby’s eyes narrow, “No. You are my daughter and you are going to come with me. I don’t know what happened to you but I will not allow my daughter to be a bounty-hunting murderer.”</p><p>Ontari laughs quietly at Clarke’s side, unable to stop herself. “What are you laughing at?” Abby demands.</p><p>Ontari quiets down, “Nothing. You just remind me of the woman who raised me right now. You are speaking in a condescending and bossy manner that is unbefitting of a leader of <em>Skaikru.</em>”</p><p>“How dare you—.” Abby begins, her nostrils flaring.</p><p>Clarke steps toward her mother, “Be careful, mother. Do not forget my warning. I do not wish to have to harm you but I will if it becomes necessary. My girlfriend is correct. And the fact that you are acting like one of the cruelest women in the world is not a good thing.”</p><p>Kane frowns, “Who raised her, Clarke?”</p><p>“Why is everyone ignoring my girlfriend? She is right here. You don’t have to ask me questions about her. Ask them to her.” Clarke says, voice annoyed.</p><p>Kane turns to Ontari, an apologetic expression on his face. “Forgive me for the disrespect…”</p><p>“Ontari,” Ontari supplies.</p><p>“Ontari,” Kane says. “May I ask who raised you?”</p><p>Ontari nods, “Since I was very young, I was raised by Queen Nia of <em>Azgeda</em>,” she says, her voice strong and steady.</p><p>Gasps of horror rise from Clarke’s friends and family and they look at Ontari with distrust in their eyes. “How can you trust her then, Clarke?” Raven asks. “I have heard stories about Queen Nia and her ruthlessness. There is no way you can trust her.”</p><p>Clarke’s eyes narrow, “I don’t need anyone to tell me who I can and can’t trust. I can make that decision. And, quite frankly, I trust Ontari more than I trust any of you. No offense, Octavia, Raven.”</p><p>“Clarke, honey…” Abby begins. “I don’t think you should—.”</p><p>“Shut up, mother. Just…shut up. I can decide for myself who I trust. I know Ontari and I know I can trust her. She is the only one I would trust with my life. If you threaten her again, I will kill you.” Clarke says, hand clenching around the sword in her hand.</p><p>Bellamy shakes his head at her, “Clarke, what happened to you?”</p><p>Clarke sneers, “What do you mean? Because I don’t rely on you anymore? Because I can fight? Because I don’t fear the title I was granted? Because I am in love with a <em>woman?</em>”</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock at the slew of questions, shaking his head. “That is not what I meant, Clarke.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Clarke retorts. “I’m sure. Well, either way. I have a Commander to speak to. It was nice speaking to you all.”</p><p>She and Ontari turn to walk back toward the woods. Raven calls out, “Clarke, can I speak to you for a moment?”</p><p>Clarke nods and gestures for Raven to follow her. The brunette limps her way after Clarke and Ontari until they are out of earshot. “What is it, Raven?”</p><p>“We need your help, Clarke,” Raven says. “None of the others wanted to admit it, but we do. Pike has taken all the power and has the backing of nearly all the people. Bellamy was an idiot and armed Pike, giving him even more power. I worry they could be a problem. The Commander is sending an army to protect us but I worry that Pike may try and kill them because they are Grounders. He doesn’t care which clans are our allies, he just wants blood.”</p><p>Clarke’s blue eyes narrow, her pupils dilating. “Raven, by asking for my help, you are asking for Ontari’s. You heard Octavia, we never leave our targets alive. Never.”</p><p>Raven nods, “I know. For once, I want you to kill. Pike is an evil man.”</p><p>“No, you misunderstand me,” Clarke states. “By asking for our help, you are also sentencing everyone who supports him to the same fate. We will observe to see which people are pressured into supporting him, but those who do so of their own free will join Pike in death.”</p><p>Raven’s eyes widen, “You would slaughter our people?”</p><p>“<em>They </em>are not my people. I do not belong to any people. My allegiance is to Ontari, and Ontari alone.” Clarke says. “And yes, I would. If it means keeping an innocent army alive, I will kill every last one of Pike’s supporters.”</p><p>“Clarke, some of his supporters have reasons for following him. He has saved their lives on the ground or they knew him while on the Ark. Monty’s mom supports him.” Raven says, her voice shocked.</p><p>“I don’t care.” Clarke response coldly. “By supporting a man who wants to slaughter hundreds of innocents, they are signing their own fates.”</p><p>“What about Bellamy, Clarke? Likely, he will do whatever Pike asks of him.” Raven adds.</p><p>Clarke sighs, “Death has no favorites so neither can those who wield it. He will have to make a decision or he will die.”</p><p>“Clarke…” Raven tries.</p><p>“No, that is my final offer. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>“Okay…” Raven whispers quietly.</p><p>“Excellent,” Clarke says. “Do not tell anyone about us. They will find out soon enough. Expect a visit from us in the coming few days.”</p><p>Raven nods, limping away.</p><p>“Well, it seems we have a good test of our abilities, Tari,” Clarke says, smiling at her girlfriend.</p><p>“It does seem that way, yes. It will be a test of our names. A chance to prove that we are indeed <em>Wanheda </em>and <em>Wanlida.</em>” Ontari responds, the two beginning to plan how they will stop Pike before he kills an entire army of innocents.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>